It Started With An Argument
by Querida123
Summary: Title explains all really. This is a oneshot. Pure fluff. HermioneRon ff. Review please!


-1**Okay, this is a one-shot. It's basically just fluff. Ron and Hermione fluff. Obviously. Hope you like it! This is set before the Deathly Hallows. ****Review**** please!!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to write fan fictions of Harry Potter if I was Jk Rowling, would I? So nooo, I don't own the characters.**

Hermione's POV.

"Ron! Shut up! Just for once in your life would you shut up?" I yelled at Ron, who was red in the face.

"No! You're the one who is always sneaking off with your little Viktor! You know I don't like him, who's more important…one of your best friends or your boyfriend?" I looked at Harry awkwardly, how could he ask me this? This was like setting a trap. There wasn't really a correct answer because I'd be showing that I didn't like Viktor as much as I liked Ron. (Even if he thought I meant in a friend way, which I didn't.)

"Well, you of course." I said, I looked down at my shoes, I decided to answer truthfully. Ron who wasn't expecting me to give him that answer looked at me and his ears went scarlet, I knew I had embarrassed him.

"Right. Uh. The point remains that you still try to sneak off with him, regardless of how I fee- I mean, how much I hate him" Ron fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper. Ron was still trying to pick a fight with me, it's so typical of him.

I looked at Harry but to my surprise he was walking over to Ron, he whispered in his ear and Ron went extremely red in the face and avoided my gaze completely.

"What did you say?" I asked Harry. Whatever it was made Ron very embarrassed.

Harry didn't answer, I looked at Ron out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at me. Staring at me even. This made me uncomfortable, did I have something on my face or something?

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ronald?" I asked, even though he was red in the face he still looked sexy. His hair had that messy look today, and as he looked down it fell in front of his eyes. Sure, it had been a while and I never said to him that I loved him but I figured if he liked me too he would of told me by now.

"Uh, Harry could you leave us alone for a minute?" Harry nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Why did you want him out, Ron?" I asked suspiciously. My stomach did a back flip. I knew I was clever, I've read hundreds of books but none of them taught me how to understand boys. Which was something I needed to learn…

"Hermione, I have something to tell you" he was getting closer to me. Closer. Closer. Closer. He was so close to my face, he could kiss me. Was he going to kiss me? No, Ron wouldn't do something like that.

"W-what is it?" I stammered, I had never been this close to Ron before, all I wanted to do was to kiss him. To tell him how I felt and kiss him. But I couldn't do that because he was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin anything.

"What Harry just said to me. Well, it made me think that I should really tell you how I feel right now, before we start to look for the horcruxes because you never know what could happen to us out there…" he looked distant for a moment, almost scared. I reached out and pushed his messy hair out of the way of his eyes.

This brought him back to earth, he looked at me and my heart fluttered. The way he looked at me made me feel so happy. So in love.

"Okay, well tell me" I said, I thought I knew what he might say next and just the thought of the words coming out of his mouth made my heart hammer into my ribcage.

He looked at the floor, I was about to ask him to look at me but before I got the chance to do so his head started rising, he took my hands and looked at me.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. I always have." I smiled so broadly, I had butterflies in my stomach. He loved me! I could tell he was waiting for an answer, he was almost starting to doubt himself, I could tell by the way his ears went red, he almost dropped my hands.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley" he pulled me closer and kissed me. It wasn't like how Viktor kissed me, this was real. This was passionate. _This was love_.


End file.
